Ecce
Ecce is a Fire-Ice Casivian. Her name is Latin, roughly translating to "behold," perhaps referencing her 'royalty' status. She has a mental age of roughly 19 years old, though her physical age is much younger, only about 2 or 3. History Ecce had a fairly average life. However, as Bibavi was busy as the queen by the time she was born, Ecce spent much more time with Dongmei, who would bend to Ecce's will slightly more than Bibavi anyway. However, the lack of attention from Bibavi had many more effects on Ecce later on, who became a needy flirt. She is jealous of almost all female Casivians, and is constantly going through boyfriends. One day, annoyed by one of her boyfriends, she left Bala to take a walk. She noticed a few Caedols surrounding a small, flying, glowing light. The Caedols were much more interested in whatever the light was, but out of fear Ecce attacked them. She won the battle, but then passed out from exhaustion. When she woke up, she met Farina (who turned out to have been the glowing light), who chose Ecce to go on some kind of quest. Ecce is constantly running away from Farina, though, hanging around Bala's fountain and trying to meet new guys to go out with. Abilities As a Fire and Ice Casivian, Ecce has a few nifty element based attacks. She can breathe streams of fire or beams of ice out, as well as make the air surrounding her a little bit warmer and colder. She has almost no practice using these abilities, but they do hold quite a bit of potential. Relationships Ecce does not have any children thus far, but she does have quite a few relationships with other Casivians. Bibavi - Bibavi is Ecce's mother. Bibavi didn't have much time for Ecce, so Ecce grew up resenting her a little bit. However, Ecce still takes great pride in having Fire as an element, and hopes that if Bibavi ever retires she can become the new queen. Flamel - Ecce has had some interaction with Flamel. She absolutely hated him. Ecce blamed him for Bibavi not having enough time for her, and thought that Bibavi expected her to treat Flamel as a 'dad'. She thinks that he was too mopey and depressive, and too weak-minded. Dongmei - Dongmei is Ecce's other mother. Ecce spent more time with Dongmei than Bibavi, and actually sort of likes her. Ecce no longer sees Dongmei as a mother figure, now old enough to take care of herself, but she still doesn't mind a visit from Dongmei every now and then. However, she sees Dongmei's element as inferior to Bibavi's flame, and subconciously thinks Dongmei is weaker than Bibavi for that. Mam - Mam is Ecce's sister. Ecce is constantly trying to avoid Mam, and thinks that Mam is absolutely crazy. She often tries to tell male Casivians she has never associated with Mam very much, in fear that they'll associate her with her sister. Farina - Farina is something of a guardian figure to Ecce, though has had a rough time trying to 'tame' Ecce, to say the least. Ecce constantly mocks Farina and doesn't take her seriously, though she doesn't hate the little Truth-Dream Casivian. Trivia * Ecce is based off the theme of fire and ice. * Ecce's mother, Bibavi, also has a Latin name, that translates to "to have been drank." Category:Fire Casivians Category:Second Generation Casivians Category:Ice Casivians